


Twist

by alyse



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's learnt a lot from Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/). And possibly for [](http://temaris.livejournal.com/profile)[**temaris**](http://temaris.livejournal.com/) who, like me, wants more Connor/Nick.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+primeval), [fic fandom: primeval](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+fandom:+primeval), [fic genre: slash](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+genre:+slash), [fic pairing: connor/nick](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic+pairing:+connor/nick), [mmom: 2008](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/mmom:+2008)  
  
---|---  
  
**Spoilers:** Set mid season 1

**Disclaimer:** Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fanfiction, written solely for love of the show.

~*~

Connor's learnt a lot from Nick. Well, he should have done, really, given that he was the man's student before their work at the ARC had Cutter quitting his teaching position and Connor turning up for even fewer lectures than he used to. In fact, he's not even sure that he's officially a grad student any more.

He can't get too upset about it. He may not get his MSc, but it can't compare to this, the marvellous things they see - and do - every day. Connor wouldn't change a thing.

But Nick's a good teacher. He always has been, in this as in everything else. Connor's learnt a hell of a lot.

He's learnt when to take things slow and he's learnt to like it. Nick might joke about him being part of the attention deficit generation, being all about instant gratification, but Connor's learnt that there are definite advantages to seeing things Nick's way.

Nick's a bit of a tease, really. He likes to drag things out, make them last. Take his time, be methodical, Connor supposes.

Actually, Connor's pretty sure that Nick just likes it when he begs. He can't find it in himself to be too fussed about it, to be honest. There are advantages.

Like the fact that when Nick finally lets him come, he comes like gangbusters. That's **never** going to get old.

But sometimes Connor gets his own way. Sometimes - like now - it's hard and fast and up against the wall, his hand down Nick's trousers, with Nick hot and heavy in his fist. It's at times like this when Nick's the one who's begging, and Connor can't say that that will ever get old either. It's a rush, being able to make Nick groan and moan like this. To think that it's him - the not exactly experienced and maybe even a little geeky Connor Temple - who can reduce someone as smart, as gorgeous and as cool as Nick to this; only being able to beg for what Connor can give him.

It's a hell of a turn on, listening to Nick gasp out sentences that simply consist of fractured _Connors_ and _pleases_, all muddled up together until the words run into each other. Connor twists his fingers, sliding Nick's cock through his fist, its passage eased by Nick's pre-come. Nick moans again and leans towards him, his face pressing against the curve of Connor's neck, into the junction where it meets his shoulder. Nick's fingers tighten on Connor's hips, twisting desperately into the fabric of Connor's chinos. He isn't allowed to touch Connor anywhere else, at least not yet. There'll be time, after Connor's made Nick shake and moan and come.

Oh, Connor's learnt a lot from Nick, but Connor has a few lessons of his own.

The End


End file.
